Mikey and Mini Field: Episode 6 (1992)
Mikey and Mini Field: Episode 6 (Big Bird and Garfield's The Jungle Adventurer!) Date: Wedenesday, December 4, 1992 Sponsors: G, S, 15 Season 1: 1992 - 1993 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 2002 Mikey Year: 1992 {| border="5" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1"class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Garfield and Friends Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Cold Open: Garfield thinks Odie's sleeping in his bed, when he suddenly realizes that it was just his French bread an olive collection. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Theme Song | style="text-align: center"|Jerry Nelson announces "Welcome to Mikey and Mini-Field, where everybody loves to explore jungle animals! Featuring the talents of Garfield, Big Bird, Odie, Orson, Jon Arbuckle, Nermal, Donald Duck, and the Muppets of Fraggle Rock and Sesame Street! And our very special guests, Robin Williams and En Vogue!" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Classic Disney Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Classic Disney Cartoons: Donald Duck in "Clown of the Jungle" Why did Donald Duck took a picture of birds, but so did The Aracuan Bird found it. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Roosevelt Franklin Elementary School: Roosevelt Franklin talks to his class about Africa. Smart Tina thinks that Africa is just a big jungle, because she's seen it that way in Tarzan movies. Roosevelt corrects her; only a small portion of Africa is a jungle. Africa also has cities and deserts and lakes. Hard Head Henry Harris compares Africa to Smart Tina |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Garfield and Friends Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"Identity Crisis" Garfield finds Floyd in an alley with a dog being on the run from a dog catcher. The three decide to exchange their animal sounds, and so the dog catcher goes after Garfield |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Rap #15 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet / Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Robin Williams shows Elmo the many fun things one can do with a stick. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Garfield and Friends Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Orson's Farm Quickie: Roy Rooster tries to encourage Wade to get revenge on Lanolin for scaring him. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Grover and George sing "Two G Sounds". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Kids demonstrate "G" words to a song: Girls, Guitar, Goldfish, Goggles, Gallop, Gone. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Floyd and Nigel team up to perform "Big Noise from Winnetka." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A goose and gander visit the land of the G's. |- | styler=text-align" center"| | styler=text-align" center"|SS Muppet Sketch | styler=text-align" center"|Ernie and Bert: It's cold outside, so Bert tries to ask Ernie to play a game with him. Ernie keeps bringing winter equipment into the room, thinking Bert wants to play outside. It turns out he just wants to play a game of checkers. |- | styler=text-align" center"| | styler=text-align" center"|Garfield and Friends Cartoon | styler=text-align" center"|"The Bad Sport" Everyone on the farm except for Roy decides to try a new game that Orson found in a book of group games. Roy decides to replace the rules with his made-up version |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street News Flash: Kermit interviews Ali Baba (Richard Hunt), who can't seem to figure out the magic word starting with the letter S to open the door to the cave. When Kermit says goodbye to the viewers, he accidentally blurts out "open Sesame (Street News)," to which the rock opens and forty thieves and their leader (Frank Oz) come out, stealing Kermit's watch and all his clothes. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The Typewriter: S - Spring |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Six snakes spent Saturday on the sand. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center:|SS Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center:|En Vogue sing "Adventure." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Fraggle Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|Red Fraggle and friends sing "Do It On My Own" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Schoolhouse Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|Essra Mohawk sings "Sufferin' Till Suffrage" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|"Sammy the Snake" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Garfield and Friends Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"Up a Tree" Nermal visits Garfield's house and Garfield gets jealous of the attention she gets. Garfield therefore decides to climb a tree, but eventually becomes too scared to come back down |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Prairie Dawn directs Grover in "Singin' in the Rain" |- Category:Mikey's Episode Guide Category:1990s Episodes Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide Category:Mikey and Mini Field